Battleship
The is one of the Upgrade choices from the Overseer and Twin Flank Classes, and can be selected at Level 45. The Battleship gains four Mini Spawners upon upgrading, which spawn smaller Drones. It was added on the 28th of August, 2016. Note that any Overseer Drones still present will disappear upon upgrading to Battleship. Design The Battleship features a circular base with four trapezoid Spawners attached to it; two on each horizontal side similar to the Twin Flank but with the Spawners being half the length and 3 quarters of the width. It uses Drones of its team’s color. Technical Size |HiddenStat2 = |HiddenStat3 = |HiddenStat4 = |HiddenStat1Val = ▼▼ |HiddenStat2Val = |HiddenStat3Val = |HiddenStat4Val = }} Upon upgrading to the Battleship: *The Drone Count cap will be removed (can fire endlessly). *The Drones will have a very short lifespan—only about 4 seconds (similar to the Trapper but instead of Traps it is replaced with Drones). *Drone Speed will increase. *Drone Penetration and Damage will drastically decrease. *Reload allows you to spawn even more drones. *It will gain four Mini Spawners. *Two Spawners will spawn controllable Drones, and the other two spawn uncontrollable Drones. Strategy *Strong against: Unprepared, slow, or distracted tanks with low Bullet Penetration and/or Reload. *Weak against: Long-ranged tanks, tanks with decent Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage output (e.g. Necromancer, Overlord, Destroyer, Auto 5, Triplet) and potentially melee tanks (such as Smasher and Booster) . As the Battleship *The Battleship behaves extremely similar to the non-playable Guardian; and as such, they both share similar weaknesses. However, since the Drones spawn at such a quick rate and don’t move in a straight line, very few tanks are able to take out the Battleship without taking hefty amounts of damage. It can overwhelm an unprepared weak tank and quickly destroy them without much time for the target to react, especially in a 1v1 situation. As a result, players should generally try to max out Movement Speed, especially if playing in FFA. Best used in teams of Battleships in Domination. *Be really cautious when engaging in a 1v1 battle with an Overlord, as their Drones can immediately wipe out a Battleship's. *It is advised to stay/hide in one place and ambush, since the key to defeat opposing tanks is to get the first shot; players should also build up Movement Speed to ensure that they can keep attacking the opponent and not let them go. *It is not advised to stay at the Pentagon Nest since Pentagons have relatively high health, requiring many of your Drones to destroy. *The easiest thing to do is force enemies to the border. This will put opponents at a disadvantage because they have no room to run from the Drone swarm. Players should keep moving from side to side to take less damage. *The Battleship can easily take out a Triple Twin by keeping a distance from it and letting its drones sweep through the gap between cannons. Similar strategies can be also use on an Octo Tank, but be aware that the bullets coming from all direction might take the player out, since the Battleship can't fire bullets to defend itself. *The Battleship is a good counter against Trapper classes. The player's Drones are small enough that they have a chance to slip through a Trap wall. The Battleship does especially well against the Mega Trapper and the Gunner Trapper classes, because both of them are not able to fire Traps fast enough to block all incoming Drones. *In Game Modes with teams, the Battleship, like the Tri-Trapper is an incredibly good supporting tank because with it's small, fast drones, it can assist in damaging a tank who is fighting another tank of your team, or alternatively, distract an opposing tank's attention to make way for a more offensive tank like the Annihilator. *The battleship can kill ramming tanks/melee tanks, like Spikes, Landmines and Smashers if the player is skilled. Against the Battleship *It is strongly advised for players to stay far away from the Battleship and attack from a distance because its Drones can do a very respectable amount of damage in a small amount of time. *To fight the Battleship, it is ideal to use the Sniper branch, Destroyer-class tanks or the Streamliner, since they fire in a straight line and their Bullets will penetrate through many of the Drones. *Tanks in the Twin branch (especially Triplet) and the Gunner-class tanks have a chance of fighting it, as they have a more focused fire. However, tanks that saturate the battlefield with Bullets like the Penta Shot or Spread Shot may be lucky to get a stray kill but are otherwise unlikely to unless their Bullet Penetration and Damage is upgraded enough to take out multiple Drones. *Using the Battleship against another Battleship may work but, by doing this, both might die since a Battleship's Drones can't really be used for blocking the enemy's. *Overlords and Necromancers are also viable as they can cut through the Drones and easily overwhelm the target, assuming that Drone Damage and Drone Health are maxed. Even so, it’s a risky idea since half the Drones are unpredictable and may reach the player before they can be blocked. This is especially difficult if a Battleship manages to surprise the player when not at maximum capacity. *The Smasher Class, if used correctly, can go through all the Drones and kill the Battleship, given that it has maxed out Maximum Health and Body Damage. The Tri-Angle branch can also pierce through the Drones and reach the Battleship faster using maximum Reload to propel them, even though they have less health than Smashers. *If the player manages to quickly move close to the Battleship as an Octo Tank, the Battleship will no longer be able to damage the player due to the spread of the Drones. History *This was added in August 28, 2016. *This replaced Octo Tank when it was added as a Twin Flank upgrade. Trivia *When it was added, there was a glitch that made the Drones spread without right clicking or pressing shift. *The Battleship is the first “true” Drone Class to use a Drone type with a different name and control to the others. *The Battleship used to shoot only uncontrollable Drones. On August 30th, it was updated, and now has controllable Drones shooting out of one Spawner on either side. **This makes it the first tank to have its Drone control reworked. **The order of the Spawners are reversed on the other side. *It is also the first “true” Drone class to not be an Overseer-exclusive upgrade (also branches off Twin Flank). *The Battleship is currently the only tank in game that requires Auto Fire to be turned on to fire Drones. *It is the first Drone tank with no Drone limit and with a Drone lifespan. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that will make the Battleship selection in Overseer’s Upgrade branch move to the top and have a green background instead of dark blue. *Although the Battleship is a drone user, the upgrading stats remains “bullets” rather than “drones”. The Battleship's drones are actually technically bullets, since Battleship Partisans will go through the border, while normal drones or Partisans will not. Bullets will also go through. *The Battleship's name comes from the fact that it fires many Partisans, which resemble the weapons used by most real Battleships; also, the Battleship vaguely resembles a real Battleship. *Battleship is the tank that can upgrade from the most Tier 2 tanks. They are Flank Guard, Sniper, and Twin. *There also once was a glitch that Battleship drones, along with Necromancer drones, would move with nearly indefinite speed. Protectors were also extremely slow, roughly the same speed as a drifting Polygon that isn't a Crasher. Gallery GreenBattleShip.png|A Green Battleship firing Drones Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 3.31.58 PM.png|A Battleship at a glance im king.png|Controlling the Drones Battleship_Icon1.png|The green themed upgrade that Battleship gets when upgrading from Twin Flank Category:Auto Tanks Category:Diep.io